1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an easily removed and inserted floating cover for swimming pools and the like.
2. Prior Art
When swimming pools either above ground or below ground are not in use, regardless of the season, most owners wish to cover them in order to keep debris such as rain and blowing leaves out of the pool. It is a further advantage of covering that pool heat and chemicals which are added to the pool water are conserved.
One type of pool cover consists of an inflatable structure secured about the exterior perimeter of the pool and maintained in an inflated dome shape by the introduction of air under pressure beneath the covering. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,309 (Kwake) illustrates such a cover. U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,262 (Strand) illustrates a control for a blower motor to maintain such a structure in an inflated condition.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,366,977 (Koehler) and 3,533,110 (Gisondi) illustrate a type of cover in which an inflated floating enclousure forming or supporting the cover is used.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,308 (Bradley) illustrates a cover for an above ground pool which consists of a membrane having a weighted perimeter which extends over the upper projecting rim of the pool to hold the cover in place.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,131 (Koliomichalis) illustrates an inflated domed structure supported on a pair of tubes which abut the pool perimeter. The upper tube is filled with air and the lower tube with water. An apron is provided around the sides to extend over the edge of the pool.
Other types are illustrated by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,801,994 (Brown) and 3,676,880 (Kwake). They illustrate respectively a membrane over the pool surface which has a central portion for captively retaining air inserted beneath it and a sheet cover having its perimeter secured to the edge of the pool and having a weighted movable interior wall.
Among the principal problems encountered in many of the existing pool covers is that the pool cover is heavy and difficult to install and remove. The covers often take several persons working together to install the covers and remove them. The larger dome structures which encompass the entire pool often require an air lock system for entering and leaving the pool. Such an air lock is generally expensive and further adds to the difficulty in installing and removing the cover. Another problem often encountered in many pool covers is that they will not work or will not work well where the common obstructions such as diving boards, ladders, and floating pool dividers are used in or about the pool.
Some pool covers will not support the weight of a child or animal straying onto the cover. Also some designs tend to collect water and debris on their surface rather than shed it.
The above noted shortcomings are among those which this invention solves.